


Loving Dream Eaters

by Candiedjellibean (Celestialstarpower)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dream Eater Kairi, Dream Eater Link (Kingdom Hearts), Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialstarpower/pseuds/Candiedjellibean
Summary: Sora wanted to be there. They were his and he was theirs. He felt so in love and yet so alone at the same time. Sora needed to be there and yet he couldn't bring himself to move.They just want each other right now. No need for me to get in the way of their love.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Loving Dream Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while having SoRiKai brain and I wanted to give Sora love. Kairi is also a dream eater, she's a Chirithy, I like the Kairi becoming a Chirithy dream eater theory and I just- I honestly don't know what they do in the whole dream eating thing, I am just being really self indulgent here.

Riku felt it first. He always did, being the closest to Sora, but Kairi was never too far behind. Riku dropped, feeling Kairi on his heels. They transformed, one after another in harmony. Riku slipped through darkness, it stuck to him comfortably as the power sunk into his core. Kairi on the other hand, she cut through it, and pushed it aside as the light inside of her shone from within. 

In tandem, they arrived within Sora's nightmare. Setting to work, they both cut through the negativity painting the dream. Riku tore through the Nightmare dream eaters efficiently with his keyblade and the help of his and Sora's dream eater spirits. Kairi followed as always, slicing through a few nightmares herself if they got close, but mainly she painted over the splattered cold residue of nightmares. With light and warmth, she slowly turned the nightmare around.

By the time their jobs were done, the both of them were usually tired. Sora would join them sometimes before they finished, slashing at nightmares with Riku or spreading light with Kairi.

And in the end, Sora would pull the both of them close. No matter what state they were in, covered in Nightmare residue or in the middle of reverting from transformation and soon returning to their own dreams. Sora would kiss them both. He shared his affections with Kairi and Riku, cherishing them as much as he could with kisses, "thank yous," hugs, and attention. They loved his touch and he shared it as much as he could. 

This time was a little different. Riku and Kairi took each other in a kiss. Sora would like to say he didn't mind, they shared him, it didn't feel wrong to him for them to want each other as much as he did them. But nonetheless, Sora saw them in each other's embrace. Without him. They didn't see the dreamer. The one they worked so hard for, to let him sleep peacefully. 

Sora wanted to be there. They were his and he was theirs. He felt so in love and yet so alone at the same time. Sora needed to be there and yet he couldn't bring himself to move. 

_They just want each other right now. No need for me to get in the way of their love._

His heart beat in flurries of emotion, in sync with the confusing feelings of bitterness and jealousy and love and adoration all at the same time. The feelings were all too much to handle and he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Not even to tear his gaze away from the ones he loved most, as his stomach turned over with all his feelings. 

Kairi and Riku broke apart, and immediately their gazes were drawn to Sora. 

Their expressions softened as soon as they laid eyes on him and he felt like he was wrapped up in a blanket. Kairi and Riku bounded to him in sync and gave the greatest and warmest hug he'd ever felt in all the worlds. 

This time _Sora_ was on the receiving end of kisses, hugs and attention. They gave him everything and he felt he was overflowing with all he ever gave to them tenfold in these moments. He relished in their touch as much as they loved his own. 

Everything was little sparks of love and caring for him. Kairi's little pecks on his face and neck, Riku's cool breath in his hair from a long gentle kiss. It was too much and not enough. Sora felt like he could collapse from it all. Maybe even die peacefully in their embrace. 

He cried tears of joy, feeling so in love and loved all at once. He was about to say something, anything about how much he loved them both so much, more than he felt his poor heart could give, and Riku captured his lips, taking the words out of his mouth. 

Riku pulled away and Sora would have protested if Kairi didn't take his place as quickly as Riku left. She stole the rest of what Sora would have said, but he didn't mind. The feelings that would have been poured into those words were greedily stolen away by kisses that took away the filter of words. Taken in its purest form, and Sora thought that maybe he would prefer to do it that way from then on. 

When Kairi pulled away, he didn't even have the thought to say anything. He was just too much of anything and everything for a thought to form. 

Riku and Kairi took in each other again, and Sora, this time was just elated. All the feelings of jealousy and bitterness never came. He gave them both kisses, feeling just a tiny bit drunk on their shared emotions. He was feeling colors, seeing spots and all senses mixed together when they turned their attention on him again. They spoiled him with all their love and he would return it in his own ways when they let him. 

He gave them all the kisses. On their eyelids, on the lips, on the neck, on their calloused hands, in their hair, on the nose, and on their emblems. 

And by the time they returned to their own dreams and sleep, he was still so filled with elation and happiness that he woke up with the biggest and silliest grin on his face, that couldn't say even half of how much love he felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never specified where Kairi has the spirit dream eater emblem, but I imagine it being on the inside of her wrist, the side of her neck, or on her shoulder.


End file.
